


Amid Heavy Furs

by girlofgold



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofgold/pseuds/girlofgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they are alone, they are just two people who wish to spend whatever time they have together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amid Heavy Furs

Myrcella spends most days waiting for darkness to descend around them all. When the bannermen turn in to rest the nights leading up to battle, and Robb finishes discussing his plans with his war counsel, they get to be alone.  
  
She finds herself spending much time by herself lately or sometimes, however rarely, with Lady Catelyn, and she finds herself missing her husband during the day. Myrcella actively avoids him when he is with the lords from his war counsel or with large groups of bannermen when she would rather be involved in the war effort. The way they all look at her now, knowing the truth of her heritage, makes her hide in fear of jeopardizing Robb’s position.  
  
This self-imposed loneliness makes her spend much time watching the position of the sun, willing it to move across the sky just a little bit faster. For when they are alone, none of it matters. The names Robb forbids the others from whispering in his presence don’t exist, the fear of him in battle isn’t present when he lies next to her. When they are alone, lying naked amid heavy furs, they are just two people who wish to spend whatever time they have together.   
  
She won’t call it love, for she learned well from her mother that love clouds judgment, makes you weak, and brings about attachments that shouldn’t be held during wartime. Nevertheless, she finds herself wondering what to call it. A wife is supposed to love her husband, it is the way of it—but if she does…what will everyone think?  
  
She exhales softly against his chest as she runs her fingers languidly against his exposed shoulder. Maybe the world is too caught up in the perceptions of others, she finds herself thinking. After all, it isn’t about anyone but her and her husband, and even if she is expected to love and care for him, it doesn’t make her any weaker for doing so. If anything, it makes her stronger for risking so much during a time of war and uncertainty.  
  
Fear is for the winter, she has heard whispered amongst the soldiers, but winter is coming, and Myrcella fears for the future.   
  
“You’re thinking too much,” she hears her husband rasp.  
  
In response, she presses closer to him and kisses him to sleep with a smile on her face. Her worries are hidden deep behind the face she’ll allow them all to see, and as she falls asleep, she wonders; maybe, if the Stark bannermen cannot see her worries, perhaps they should be shown her strength.


End file.
